


The Sweetest Recipe for Disaster

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TsukkiNoya Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya just wants to bake a cake for his boyfriends birthday. Too bad he's so awful at baking he's not allowed in the kitchen alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Recipe for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiNoya Week Day 2- Sweets
> 
> I am like sorta kinda late but look I had a long day. I'll properly edit this later.

There are many times in Noya’s life when he should have felt in over his head but didn’t. Like when he first tried to surf despite not knowing jack shit about it. There was the time he picked a fight with three six feet tall troublemakers. Or when he attempted to walk six very large dogs at the same time.

He doesn’t regret the last one.

The point is Noya doesn’t know his limits except apparently when it comes to baking. Baking is what finally does in his sure fire iron will and determination. Figures he’d go out covered in flour and choking on strawberries.

Damn Tsukishima and his tastes in sweets.

Damn his drive to go above and beyond when it comes to gifts.

Damn this sponge cake that refuses to not be a gooey mess.

Noya slams his head down on the kitchen counter groaning when he feels the egg he spilled during his first attempt. He can hear Tsukki snickering at him and groans even louder. This had been a recipe for disaster before it even really began.

Mostly because Noya has no idea how to bake nor is he allowed in the kitchen alone.

First he managed to mix up salt and sugar when he was mixing the “sugar” with the eggs. So when he snuck a taste of the batter he almost choked trying to spit it out. In his second attempt Noya whisked too hard and bowl practically flew off the table. That was pretty fucked.

Around the fourth attempt he managed to get the batter into the oven but no matter how long it baked the mixture barely rose and was just a gooey mixture. That was around when his patience gave out and he slammed his face into spilled egg.

“You got egg on your face.” Tsukki teases as he forces Noya to lift up his head. Noya mumbles and grumbles as Tsukki takes a warm towel and washes off his face gently.

“Give me one more go at it.” Noya begs as Tsukki tosses the towel aside and continues cleaning up.

Tsukki snorts softly and rolls his eyes and asks the main question that’s been on his mind. “Why are you so insistent on doing this alone?” Noya shrugs in response as he takes the dishes to the sink and begins cleaning them. He honestly doesn't really know why. He just feels really strongly about doing this himself.

“I guess I just want to do something super special for your birthday and buying a cake is laaaame.” Noya explains after a little thinking.

“Well I appreciate the offer but you can’t bake.” Tsukki bluntly states. Noya dramatically clutches at his chest with wet soapy hands.

“I’m hurt Tsukki. How could you do this to me?”

“For both our sakes and to spare the kitchen you should take a break.”

  
“But I haven’t baked your cake yet and the day is almost ending!” Noya shouts clearly distressed. Tsukki blinks at the tone of Noya’s voice, taken aback by how upset he is. This cake is really that important? It makes Tsukki feel warm but also a little uncomfortable.

Did Noya really care that much about him? It’s so foreign to be cared about by someone else other than his brother and Yamaguchi. He’s used to harsh glares, being ignored, and people wanting to punch him in the face.

“Okay then how about we just do it together? It’ll be memorable and no more eggs will die in vain.” Tsukki suggests without thinking. Just anything would be better than seeing Noya looking so defeated. It’s just not his style.

“I wanted to do this for you though.”

“You wanted to show off.”

“True…”

  
Tsukki leans down and gives Noya a quick kiss on the lips. “So show off with me by your side. You don’t play volleyball alone so let’s treat this the same way.”

Noya visibly perks up at this. Clearly energized by the kiss and sappy words.

Once all the dishes are clean and the kitchen is prepped both of them put on aprons ("Looking good Tsukki!" "Please don't make me break up with you on my birthday") and set to work on baking a cake. Tsukki reads off the instructions and keeps Noya in line when he gets too heated up. They honestly make a really good team like this. Tsukki adds the ingredients to the bowl and allows Noya to intensely whisk it to his hearts content.

Soon enough they have their batter in the oven and actually baking properly this time. Noya attempts to dive for the knife but Tsukki beats him to it and chops the strawberries himself. Noya pouts and settles for making the syrup instead. Tsukki makes up for it by allowing him first dibs on cutting the cake when it's done.

Once the cake is baked, cooled, and horizontally sliced into three both spread the syrup and whipped cream on the first slice. Somehow by some miracle they only managed to get a little bit on their faces. Tsukki sneaks a few strawberries while applying them and Noya pretends not to notice as they add another layer. They both snicker and nudge at each other but otherwise work in a content and giddy silence while putting together the cake.

“Now that’s what I call a strawberry short cake.” Tsukki confirms while nodding.

“I wish I could have made it for you but this is even better.” Noya admits with a grin. He quickly grabs a knife to slice out a small piece and sets it gently on a plate. Noya then sections off a bit of the cake making sure to get lots of strawberry in it and holds it out to Tsukki.

Blushing slightly but not one to turn down such a nice cake Tsukki leans in to take a bite but is instead met with Noya’s lips. He tastes like strawberries and whipped cream which basically translates to heaven for Tsukki.

He’s left breathless and needing more when Noya finally pulls away. His face is still close and his breath tickles Tsukki’s face as he says “Happy Birthday” before eating the cake on the fork. Shocked by such an act of treason Tsukki grabs Noya by the waist and begins tickling him.

The cake was pretty good to.


End file.
